My Tweak to FullMetal Alchemist
by Stalker-San-Alchemist
Summary: If you've seen the whole FullMetal Alchemist series, then you know it goes on pretty good, well, REALLY GOOD. But while I was watching some episodes, I was thinking "What if this were to happen?" Well, this is what it turned out to be!
1. Drowning in Fate

_Screen fades in to Ed and Al standing by the river on their way to Risembool. Colonel Mustang and company are holding Winry and Sheska captive…_

Edward splashes water onto Colonel Mustang's alchemic glove.

"Try making sparks now!" Edward shouted.

Roy grunted for a second, then nodded at Major Armstrong.

"Yes, sir." Armstrong noted, as he punched a large broken stone using his alchemic gloves to transform them into hollow, stone daggers.

Then, Mustang pulls out Havoc's matches from earlier and creates a flame, then using alchemy to explode the air inside of the daggers and a second later, a thousand stone daggers are flying strait for Ed.

Al notices the daggers flying toward his brother and tries to block them, but was too late.

Ed was hit with them and was laying on the ground, dead still.

"Brother!" Al shouted, praying for a response.

It was silent for a moment.

"Sir…" Armstrong said to Mustang, but Mustang only pointed back at Edward.

Suddenly, a moment later, Ed began trembling and grunting as he began getting up.

He was punctured in many places and bleeding severely, but he somehow managed to get up.

"Had enough, Ed?" Mustang asked, sarcastically.

Ed smirked. "I'm sure I can hold up for some more, unless you're tired already, Colonel."

Mustang frowned at that, he was hoping Ed would just quit and go with them, but he was more persistent than he thought he would be.

"Yes Ed, I am tired. TIRED OF YOUR BULLSHIT! Now just shut the hell up and come with us. We're only asking you a few damn questions, nothing else." Mustang snapped.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Colonel, but I'm not going anywhere; at least with you, anyway."

"And just what do you plan on doing anyway?!"

Ed sighed, annoyingly. "Look, I don't have time for this little argument. If you have a problem with me then let's take care of it now, or you can just shut the hell up and get out of my way!"

The Colonel sighed. "I guess there's no changing your mind…Then I guess I'll have to fight you to get you back."

"Then let's get started!" Ed shouted, then clapped his hands together and created a blade out of his automail arm.

"Armstrong!" Mustang shouted.

"Yes, sir!" Armstrong replied, then they performed the same alchemic trick from before.

Ed held up his arms in front of his head, to protect himself from the blow.

He knew he couldn't escape it, so he might as well block it.

Ed got pummeled with those daggers once more, but this time at impact, he was thrown back and flew into the river behind him.

"Ed!" Sheska, Winry and Al shouted at once.

The river suddenly began turning red, from Ed's blood no doubt.

"Colonel, what do we do!? Brother can't swim because of his automail, he can't get out!

And the rapids are too strong for any of you guys to go and get him; and let's not forget I can't get in the water!" Al ranted.

"Hush Alphonse, your brother'll manage a way out of this.

He always has before. And besides, he'd give us a symbol if he needed our help." Roy explained.

Al sighed and looked at the river. "I sure hope your right, Colonel."

--

"_Damnit! I knew I should've attacked first, but I wanted to see what the Colonel had up his sleeve! I should've known he would've done the same technique twice, he isn't __that__ original with all of this tricks. Hence, "Flame Alchemist_"."

Ed thought to himself as he sunk to the bottom of the river.

"I also forgot my automail is too heavy to swim with underwater. What was I thinking!?" Ed suddenly bumped into a rock and got his automail arm stuck in-between two rocks.

"I gotta find a way to get out of here quick! I'm kinda running out of air to breathe! But how do I get—no, I can't just leave my auto-mail down here; it would be nearly impossible to swim then, not to mention use alchemy…."

--

"Colonel, I'm worried. It's been over a couple minutes and he still hasn't gotten up." Al said, looking as he could jump into the water at any second.

"He should be coming out at any minute, he's probably just contemplating what to do and how to do it."

"Or he could've gotten himself washed over the waterfall….or maybe you two killed him with that last hit" Havoc said.

Riza elbowed him.

"Stop talking nonsense Havoc, Edward wouldn't, and couldn't die that easily. He'll come out, Al; don't worry."

"Alright…."


	2. Cheating Death

(…Continued)

Ed was fidgeting around, trying to get his auto-mail firmly in place.

Suddenly, _SNAP_!

It was in place.

Ed grinned, but quickly shut his mouth, minding that he didn't have much air left.

Ed quickly pulled out a nearly useless screw from his auto-mail arm and used it to draw a transmutation circle on a rock.

He quickly used alchemy with his left arm.

Suddenly, a rock platform formed under him, pushing him up slowly.

Ed quickly detached his auto-mail, hoping that it would stay in between the rocks.

Within seconds, the platform pushed him above the crashing waves.

Ed gasped for air, coughing up water and began catching his breath.

--

"Colonel! He's up ahead!" Al shouted, pointing off into the distance.

"Then let's head over there." Mustang ordered, leading the others over to the area where Ed was.

--

Ed heard footsteps and looked up; Mustang.

"_I guess he's just coming back for more, well, I better get my auto-mail back quick, or I'm dead."_ Ed thought, then drew another transmutation circle on the stone platform.

Suddenly, another, but smaller, platform came shooting up, with Ed's auto-mail sitting upon it.

Ed grabbed his auto-mail and quickly attached it.

Ed clapped his hands together and the smaller stone platform shot back into the water.

Ed sighed, then looked back at Mustang and the others.

"So, ya come back for more, Pony boy?" Ed taunted.

"I don't think there's much more you can take, Elric!"

"Then we'll have to see how much I can, now won't we?"

"Why don't you just suck up your pride and come with us, Ed!?"

Ed paused. "I told you, I'm not going back there alive Mustang, and you better believe that!"

"I don't think you have much of a choice, Edward. You see, you do have the advantage with dodging, but we have captives."

Ed gasped under his breath.

He had completely forgotten about the others, and now they have Al!

"Colonel, can't you just listen to Ed for once?" Al asked, pleading.

"You always have to take your brother's side on this, don' you Al." Mustang replied.

"Well, he's my brother..and I know him better than anyone; so I know if he'll quit or not—"

"Well, sometimes your brother just has no choice but to give up, there' s no option here!"

Al went quiet, trying to quit angering the Colonel.

Ed smirked.

"You wouldn't do anything to them, they're just innocent bystanders! You'd be arrested if you did!"

"On the contrary," Mustang began, with a smirk as well.

"I have orders to either capture the Elric brothers, or kill them and whoever stands in the way."

"But what you don't understand is, that they're not even in your way!"

"Once again Edward, you're wrong. You see, Alphonse is trying to stick up for you and stop this, so if he doesn't stop, or if you don't come, we'll have to _kill_ him."

"Don't you lay a damn finger on him, you hear me!?"

"Then come with us."

"Hell no!"

Mustang frowned.

"Then your brother'll have to pay for your mistakes, again!"

Mustang quickly turned and smacked Al's helmet off.

Mustang froze when he saw the red glow coming from inside of Al.

"What the—!?"

Al backed up a step, trying to locate his "head".

Ed took this as an advantage and jumped over to the land, behind Mustang.

Ed used alchemy to make his arm a blade again and held it up behind Mustang's neck.

"You touch Al and you're dead!" Ed shouted.

Mustang hesitated from doing anything, but the other officers held up their guns and pointed them at Ed.

"Don't try anything, Ed." Havoc warned.

Meanwhile, Al found his "head" and put it back on.

Ed looked at Al and pointed to the forest with this left arm.

Al understood and ran into the trees, disappearing from sight.

Ed pulled away his arm. "If you don't mind, I'll be leaving now." Ed said, then quickly ran off and disappeared into the forest as well.

"Colonel--?" Riza wondered.

"Let's follow them." Mustang ordered, then they ran off into the forest after the Elric bothers.

--

A moment later, two people walk out of the forest on the other side of the river.

"Ah, I see what they're up to.

Shall we take care of them, Gluttony?" A woman asked.

"Yes, yes!! Oh, can I eat them Lust, please?" A fat man, known as Gluttony, asked.

"No, Gluttony. They're too important."

"Aw.."

"Once our master's done with them, feel free to—wait, never mind. We'll be human by then. And the Elrics, will be history."


	3. The Hunt

_(Continued…)_

"Brother, how long are we gonna keep running?" Al asked, ducking under branches.

"As long as we have to, Al! We can't let them get us, not when we finally have the stone!"

Al sighed, then remembered Ed's injuries.

"Brother, are you sure you're alright, you looked banged up pretty good?"

"Don't worry, Alphonse, I'll be alright. We just have to lose them and I'll take care of my injuries then, alright?"

"I suppose…"

"What's on your mind, Al? It seems you've been double thinking this ever since the Military found us." Ed wondered.

"Well, I have brother. I just don't think it's worth it to keep running away when they could actually help us out with this."

"They wouldn't help us, did you see the look on the Colonel's face when he knocked off your helmet? He wants the stone just as badly as we do. For what, I'm not sure." Ed lectured.

"But brother, maybe they can just help us hide out somewhere…"

"Look Al, if you wanna go with them, then so be it! I don't have time for this kind of stuff!"

--

"Sir, I think we lost them." Armstrong reported. Mustang moaned. "This is just what I need!"

--

Ed and Al arrived in Rissembool moments later.

"So brother, where to now?" Al wondered.

"Where else? Winry and Pinako's, I'm sure they've missed us over the…umm…months ' "

"Yeah! I hope everything's okay with them."

"I'm sure it's fine, nothing ever really goes on out here."

When Ed and Al knocked on the door, they were expecting to see Winry or Pinako, but not this man.

Ed stood wide-eyed, with his jaw dropped and Al just stood there blankly.

The man backed up, so they were able to enter, but they just stood there.

"Is…something the matter, boys?"

"I'll tell ya what's the matter, YOU ARE!" Ed snapped.

"Umm…I don't quite understand…"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ABANDONED US A WHILE AGO AND LEFT MOM TO DIE, THAT'S WHAT!!" Ed shouted, then punched him.

Al stood there, amazed. "Dad!?"

"Yes it's true, Hohenheim arrived just a bit ago, searching for you two and your mother, but we just informed him of the situation…" Pinako explained.

"I'm so sorry to hear that—" Hohenheim began.

"You just shut the hell up, you bastard! I will not hear any preaching from you!" Ed interrupted.

"Brother, calm down. I'm sure he had his reasons of—"

"Stop making up excuses for him! He had no reason to leave us! He had no reason to _kill_ mom!"

"What!?" Al asked, surprised.

"How is that possible, Edward?" Pinako asked in amazement.

"At first I didn't understand it either, but eventually I did…The only reason of why she died was not of a disease, but of a broken heart. _Dad_, you left here when she needed you the most. You left _us_ when we needed you the most! How do you expect me to forgive you for that over ten years later!?" Ed preached.

Hohenheim stood speechless. Al, amazed. And with Pinako and Winry, shocked.

"Brother, you shouldn't talk to Dad that way…"

"Just drop it, Al!"

"No, I will not! I don't think you're right and I'm going to stay with Dad!"

"FINE!" Ed shouted, then ran off into the distance.


	4. Gone

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, I'd just like to thank you all for reading this, especially ed's.angel for reviewing constantly. I appreciate you guys sacrificing your time to read my random imagination gibberish. I'm not going to rant for long, giving that I have my tweakingness to write, but for those of you who took the time to read this rant, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Because reading this, is basically similar to reading my fanfiction down there, and that's not saying much XD Anyway, thank you for your time, enjoy the fanfiction and keep reviewing!**

_**(Continued…)**_

Ed was walking down a dirt path in Rissembool, away from the Rockbell's home.

"_I can't believe we got into a dumb argument like that,_

_and that he took HIS side instead of his own brother's!_

_That traitor,_

_I never want to see him again!"_

They all stood there, frozen by shock. Edward had just _left_ Alphonse behind, and by the looks of it, for good. Al sighed, regretfully. "Brother…"

Hohenheim stood still, contemplating.

"Alphonse..maybe you should—"

"I can't go after him, dad." Al interrupted.

Hohenheim paused.

"And why not, he's your brother, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is—was.

When Ed decides he doesn't want to see someone,

he makes that an obvious fact.

And the way he stormed off a minute ago,

was most defiantly, the sign."

"**This is absolutely **_**perfect**_**!" Envy exclaimed. **

"**Yes, the perfect moment to destroy the Elrics!" Wrath added.**

"**Yes, but we must not forget, that Hohenheim is with Alphonse, so we'll have to be more cautious with him, then with Edward." Sloth reminded.**

"**Yes, I'd forgotten about that." Envy agreed.**

"**Then let's go after the easy target first." Wrath suggested.**

"**You mean--?" Sloth began.**

**Envy grinned. "Edward Elric…"**

Ed finally reached the city limits of Risembool. He stopped and turned around, getting his last glimpse of his "home". Then, he sighed. "See ya—well…--goodbye, everybody." He said, and then he left.

**-Flashback mode-**

"_**Edward, have you seen Alphonse?"**_

"_**No, why should I care?!"**_

"_**Did you two get into another fight again?"**_

"_**Yeah, but I could care less to where he is right now!"**_

_**Trisha sighed.**_

_**Her sons always got into the silliest fights, she had just not adjusted to them yet.**_

"_**Well, I just hope he doesn't get hurt, if only I could find him.."**_

_**Trisha walked away to hang the laundry up.**_

_**Ed sighed and got up to get his brother home for his mother.**_

**-Flashback mode, over-**

"_That's always how the fights went back then, _

_but now they've changed. _

_They've gotten worse."_

"_I wonder what would happen if I were to run into Alphonse again…_

_Nothing good, I'm guessing."_

"_Why does he have to be __so_ _forgiving!?_

_If you ask me, he's __too__ forgiving!_

_Why does he always take __his__ side?!_

_He was the one who sent mom to her __grave__."_

….So to his grave…..

Those four words would mean so much more to Edward, if he were to just realize it.

But soon enough, he'll understand. He _always_ found a way, somehow.


	5. Snake Bite

**Author's Note****:**

_**Okay, I admit: this isn't my greatest work right now. I've been lacking my imagination skills ever since I began babysitting and playing Sims 2 lol. D on the plus side for me, I made a family with Ed and me. And for other Edo fangirls, just let me fantasize, we all know he's just in a show, but I can dream if I want to! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter more than I did…I swear next time I write one, I'll try to make it sound more realistic. Thank you to you readers, and especially reviewers! Enjoy!**_

_**(Continued…)**_

Edward was on a train. Where to? Anywhere but Risembool. There were only two things on Edward's mind: Alphonse, and his new journey. What Ed had decided to do, was experiment with other alchemists' theories and see for himself if they were true or not.

"Hmm…let's see.." Ed said to himself, as he reached into his suitcase and pulled out a small book.

"I think I'll start with this one."

He studied the cover curiously and noticed it was titled "My Twin's Twin".

"_My Twin's Twin_ …what a weird title…"

And at that, he began reading the book.

"**So, when are we going to go get the shrimp, master?" Envy asked anxiously.**

"**Soon Envy, soon." Dante answered.**

"**Well why not **_**now**_**!?"**

"**Because Envy, it's not time yet."**

**Envy grunted.**

**He hated waiting for the "perfect moment", as his master called it.**

Hohenheim and Alphonse decided they must leave Risembool and head over to Central, to report to Mustang all that had happened. When Hohenheim and Al got onto the train, they saw someone they hadn't expected to see on the train; Edward. Hohenheim snuck into a booth of seats, trying not to be noticed by Edward; it seemed this would be easy, since he had his nose in a book.

"Dad, why is he on _this_ train? I thought he left _days_ ago?" Al whispered.

"Maybe he headed somewhere else first, and decided to head to Central." Hohenheim responded.

"I suppose that makes sense. Let's try not to be noticed by him, he'd explode if he saw us again."

Hohenheim nodded.

Ed continued to read his book.

"_Idiots…did they not expect me to notice them?!_

_Ah well, no worries._

_Just act like you hadn't noticed them and everything will be fine…"_

. . .

"Dad?" Al whispered.

"Hm?" Hohenheim mumbled as he turned from the window to his younger son.

"…I think Edward noticed us."

Hohenheim sighed. "Well, as long as he's not trying to strangle us, it's not our problem."

"I suppose…all he's worried about right now, is that book. I wonder what it's about…."

Al's voice trailed off.

Hohenheim looked back out the window, as Alphonse rambled to himself. He watched the landscape quickly speed by, and began to space out. He thought about all of the times before when he lived with Edward, Trisha and Alphonse. Even about the times when it was just Trisha, Edward and himself. Those were the days. Somewhere in Hohenheim's conscience, he knew something tragic was going to happen, but didn't know what.

"_It's probably nothing. I've had that feeling all of my life, and I don't think anything's going to be happening while I'm on a train much more dangerous than either a crash or a hijack. "_ Hohenheim reassured himself.

"**Now Envy, we may go. They'll be off the train soon, and out of the public." Dante notified.**

**Envy smiled. **

**He had been waiting for this moment for a while now.**

"**So master, what all am I supposed to do the boy?"**

"**Well, don't kill him. At least not yet.—"**

"**Ah, when are you going to let me finally kill the bastard!?"**

"**Don't interrupt me Envy!" Dante snapped.**

**Envy shut up then. **

**Dante sighed.**

"**Come here and bite this,"**

**Dante ordered, as she held out a styrofoam cube.**

**Envy obeyed, not wanting to anger his master.**

"**Good, now transform into a snake when you find Edward, then bite him."**

"**What will it do to him, master?"**

"**It'll give him a disease from the other side of the gate, leaving him vulnerable."**

**Envy nodded, "Yes, mater. I'll be on my way."**

"…_--!! So this is the about the—wow! I never knew that! _

_Now I know why it's called 'My Twin's Twin', sheesh!_

_I should read more, so I can …"_

The train stopped, and Edward put down the book and sighed. "I guess it's time to quit…" He put the book back in this suitcase, grabbed his suitcase and deported the train. He began walking down the main pathway to Central, which was surprisingly empty for a Tuesday.

"Hmm…where is everyone?" Ed asked himself.

Suddenly, a snake shot out from the bushes close by and bit his right ankle.

"Ah! Damnit!" Ed shouted as he fell and chucked the snake aside.

Ed clutched his ankle in pain.

"What the hell was--!!"

Ed began, then began to cough up blood.

**Envy was watching from the bushes beside Edward.**

"_**I see, so the bastard is going to cough up blood for a couple years, and eventually die…**_

_**Well, I'm not going to let him die that way.**_

_**I'm going to make sure his death is painful and suffering."**_

**Envy thought to himself, then slithered away.**

A few moments later,

Hohenheim and Alphonse arrived

and saw Ed laying on the ground unconscious,

next to a puddle of blood.

"What the hell!?" Hohenheim shouted as he and Alphonse ran over to him.


	6. Escape

_**(Continued…)**_

When Edward awoke, he was in a hospital.

Alphonse and Hohenheim were asleep.

"_They must've brought me here…and stayed here all night._

…_I wonder why…_

_Well, there's no way I'm staying here for much longer!"_

Ed then got out of the bed and almost snuck out, but felt a tug of wires attached to him. Then, he hesitated. Ed looked at his left arm and at the wires attached to him. Then, he pulled them out and snuck out the window beside his bed, being sure to shut it behind him. He wouldn't let a hospital hold him back from discovering the mysteries of that book—wait, _the book!_ Ed was in such a hurry to get out, that he forgot his things were still in there. He snuck back up to the window and peered inside. They were out looking for him. Ed sighed in relief; that would've been close. So, Edward snuck back into the window and grabbed his suitcase and hopped back out and closed the window behind him.

"**Master, can't we not attack him now?" Envy asked impatiently.**

"**Not Edward now Envy, but you may go after Hohenheim. He has split up from others, out on a search for Edward, and I'm afraid he's lost his touch."**

**Envy grinned at that, this would be an easy kill for him; and a vengeful one at that.**

"**Yes master, shall I go hunt for the shrimp when I'm finished?"**

**Dante paused, then grinned. "No Envy, go after Alphonse."**

"**But why?"**

"**If Edward has lost everyone in his family, he'd be too heartbroken to do much damage, would he not?"**

"**I see…and with that disease he has, he won't be **_**too**_** much trouble. I'll get right on it."**

Alphonse was running through Central as fast as he could, searching high and low for his missing brother. He had remembered that they hadn't told the Colonel anything what had happened yet, so he decided to pause his search for now and go get the Colonel for help.

"Lieutenant!" Alphonse shouted, getting her attention.

Riza paused, then looked over and saw Alphonse approaching her.

"Yes Alphonse, what can I do for you?"

"I need to speak with Colonel Mustang right away!"

"I'm afraid you can't right now Alphonse, he's—"

"It's about my brother!"

Riza paused.

"I'll go notify him…" Riza said, then walked off.

A few moments later, Mustang arrived.

"What can I do for you, Alphonse?"

"Well, you see sir, it's about my brother. He was severely coughing up blood earlier and my father and I found him unconscious, so we took him to the hospital. But now, he's gone missing!" Al explained.

Mustang blinked a couple times, taking in this information.

"I see…So FullMetal's gotten himself in a situation again, has he?"

"Yes, sir. If you could just help us locate him…"

"No need to worry Alphonse, it's practically taken care of."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Al said, and then rushed off.

"**There…the old man's taken care of.." Envy said to himself, as he kicked aside Hohenheim's carcass.**

"**Now to find the tinboy…"**

Ed was in an abandoned warehouse, and had alarms hidden in various spots, so they'd either catch whoever was hunting for him, or let him know someone was coming.

"Well, the book says that this array is for the transmutation, but it doesn't look like it'd work…

Maybe if I make some adjustments…."

Ed said to himself, while changing the array on the floor.

"If I'm correct, this should take me to one of the 'other worlds' that it speaks about in this book…

If this does work out, then it'll prove that this guy's not a nutcase and get him out of the 'hospital'."

Ed finished drawing the array and sighed.

"There, all finished. Now let's see what this does!"

And with that, Ed clapped his hands together and performed the transmutation similar to the one in the book.

Moments later, Ed awoke in an alleyway.

Ed stood up and looked around, fighting the urge to pass out again.

"Whoa—where am I?"


	7. Brother

_**(Continued…)**_

**Recap:**

"_There, all finished. Now let's see what this does!"_

_And with that, Ed clapped his hands together and performed the transmutation similar to the one in the book._

_Moments later, Ed awoke in an alleyway._

_Ed stood up and looked around, fighting the urge to pass out again._

"_Whoa—where am I?"_

**--Scene Flip—**

Ed leaned against the wall of the alleyway, dizzy from the transmutation. A moment later, he found himself coughing up blood. Someone was walking by the alleyway and noticed Ed. So they walked over to him and waited until he quit coughing up blood.

"Hey, are you alright?" The boy asked.

Edward looked up at him and was shocked at who he was staring at, then suddenly realized it was a different person.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"Say, do you have medicine for that cough of yours?"

"T-there's medicine for it?"

The boy smiled. "Of course, haven't you seen a doctor about it?"

Ed shook his head.

"Well, then you'll need some. Come with me to my house and I'll give you some of mine."

A moment later, the boy helped Edward up and was about to lead him to his house, but paused.

He smiled, "By the way, my name's Alfons Heidrich."

Ed gasped under his breath, _"Almost the same…I guess there are alternate versions of people…"_

"And I'm Edward Elric."

**--Scene Flip—**

Alphonse was running quickly. He finally got a trace on his brother!

"_I have to hurry, before he gets away! I think I'm pretty close--!!"_

A moment later, he saw Ed walk around from a corner and look at him.

Alphonse stopped and froze. "Brother!" And he ran up to his older brother.

Ed smiled. "Hey Alphonse, whatcha been up to lately?"

"What do you mean by that?! I've been searching for you for the past couple hours!"

"Ah, I see. Well, here _I_ am."

Al paused. Was this _really_ his brother?

"Say brother, what was that you were saying to me on the train earlier?"

"Ehh—" Ed began, then paused. "I don't quite remember, since I was in the hospital and all."

"…you're not Ed."

_Ed_ tilted his head, looking confused. "What do you mean, Alphonse?"

"Well, for one: I didn't speak to my brother on the train, he didn't even know I was on it! And second, we were fighting, so the _real_ Ed wouldn't act so casual! So just quit pretending to be him!"

Ed sighed, then glared at Al.

"**I hate people like **_**you**_**…" He said, then transformed into Envy.**

"Envy! What did you do to or with my brother!?" Alphonse demanded.

"**I didn't do anything with him, Al. That much was caused by himself and his own foolishness."**

"Liar!"

"**Trust me, I wouldn't lie about this much. You know as well as anyone else, that I want Edward dead, and that I wouldn't mind bragging about it, but this time, it's the truth."**

"Alright, then what do you want with me?"

**Envy grinned evilly. "I want to **_**kill**_** you."**

Al's eyes widened. "_Me!?_ But why me?!"

**Envy shrugged, "Just my orders. Now, prepare to die!"**

**--Scene Flip—**

Edward took a pill that Alfons gave to him. He wasn't sure exactly what it'd do, but he trusted this world's Al. A few moments after Ed took the pill, Alfons walked into the room.

"So, you feel any better?"

"A bit."

Alfons smiled. "I'm glad, I'd hate for anything to happen to you."

"Why would you worry about me? You barely know me."

Alfons shrugged. "I just hate to see anyone suffer."

Ed grinned. "Well, that's very considerate of you.

They paused for a few moments.

"Say, do you have a place to stay?" Alfons asked.

"…Yeah, yeah, I do."

"Alright. Because if you need a place, just let me know and you can stay here."

"Will do, thank you Alfons."

"No problem."

A moment later, Alfons left the room.

"_I wonder if I drew the same circle again, if it would take me back to my world…"_

Then Ed realized that there was a transmutation circle back in the alleyway.

Ed bolted up and ran out the door.

He ran the path backward of the way Alfons showed him to his house and eventually arrived at the alleyway.

He ran down the alleyway and found the transmutation circle.

Ed sighed in relief.

"_Good, it's still here."_

Ed clapped his hands together and put them down on the circle, but nothing happened.

"_What the hell!?_

_Why won't my alchemy work?!"_

Ed thought for a moment and remembered what he read in the book.

"_That makes sense. It said that certain worlds, alchemy doesn't work…so you had to sacrifice…Ah, alright."_

Ed squeezed his left wrist, so that blood came out of the spot that was once connected to wires and dripped the blood onto the circle.

Then he clapped his hands together _again_ and put them on the circle.

**--Scene Flip—**

Ed awoke in a field this time and looked around.

"_Well, at least it looks familiar…"_

Ed noticed a town nearby and studied it for a moment. _Central!_

It worked! His theory worked!

Apparently, different circles led to different worlds, but the same circles brought you back to where you began the transmutation.

Ed headed towards Central, in search of his brother.

"_I have to make things up with Al, and tell him about this. I know I was angry, and I don't care if I was right or wrong! We just can't stay broken forever….I can't take it."_

**--Scene Flip—**

**Envy smirked. "That was too easy.."**

**Then he suddenly froze, he sensed someone was watching him.**

"_**Who the hell wants to deal with me! I'll have to kill them!"**_

**Envy turned and saw who was watching.**

**He smirked.**

"**Well, this is my lucky day…"**

Ed stood there, wide-eyed and pissed off.

"**You couldn't have expected to protect him forever, Edward."**

"You SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD!" Ed shouted, then charged towards Envy.

"**Ha, you're no match for me, pipsqueak." Envy said, easily dodging his attack.**

Then, Ed and Envy began to battle, Envy easily dodging and beating Ed. Then suddenly, Envy whipped out a "combo move" and knocked the breath out of Edward. Envy knew he couldn't kill Edward yet, so he decided to leave him how he was and ran off. As Ed lay there, he drifted off into thought.

"_Alphonse…_

_I wasn't there to protect you…._

_I'm sorry…_

_That bastard deserves to die!"_


	8. Good and Broken

_**(Continued…)**_

When Mustang finally found Ed was sitting in a daze, with tear streaks down his face. He noticed beside the teen, was the armor Alphonse was sealed in, but it wasn't moving. Mustang ran over to Ed and kneeled beside him.

"Edward! What happened!?"

Ed didn't answer, he just kept staring at nothing.

Mustang began to be annoyed, so he slapped Ed.

"FullMetal! What the hell happened!?"

Ed still didn't answer.

Mustang grunted, got up and walked over to the armor.

He noticed that the blood seal was scratched up and gasped.

"So…he's--!!"

Mustang thought for a moment, then pulled out a whistle from his pocket and blew into it. Moments later, Hawkeye and company arrived.

"Sir." Hawkeye reported.

Mustang looked at the Lieutenant.

Hawkeye noticed something was wrong with the colonel, along with FullMetal.

"Sir, what happened?"

Mustang paused. "There's been a murder, and FullMetal is unresponsive."

Riza gasped under her breath.

"Who's been murdered sir?" Havoc asked.

Mustang looked over at Havoc, then over at the empty, broken armor.

"Two actually, Alphonse and Hohenheim Elric."

"What are we supposed to do?" Breda asked.

"Lieutenant Breda, Havoc, and Fury. You three go and find the corpse of Hohenheim near the main branch of the Library. Lieutenant Hawkeye, Fallman, help me with Alphonse and Edward." Mustang commanded.

"Sir!" They all said, and went to their duties.

Mustang, Hawkeye, and Fallman loaded Alphonse's empty armor into a truck they called, then turned to Edward.

Ed still sat the same, in a daze with a red cheek from Mustang's slap.

Mustang walked over to Edward and picked him up.

"Let's bring him to the station with us." Mustang said.

"Sir!" Hawkeye and Fallman said, and opened a car door for Mustang to set Edward in.

**--Scene Flip—**

Back at the station, Mustang called the Rockbell household.

"Rockbell residence." Winry said.

"Yes, Winry? This is Colonel Mustang."

Winry paused. "Did you need something, Colonel?"

"I need to inform you of the current status of the Elrics."

"Ed and Al? Are they alright?"

Mustang paused. "Not quite."

"What happened? Did you have anything to do with this!?"

"Not until after it happened. I don't have the details, but Hohenheim and Alphonse have been murdered, and Edward is unresponsive."

It sounded like Winry began to cry, because her voice was cracking.

"Oh my god…"

"I'm sorry for telling you this suddenly. I was shocked when I found them, but I was wondering if we could send Edward to you, to see if you could get him to respond."

Winry sniffled. "Yes, of course. I'll try my best."

"Alright, I'll head over there with him right away."

Mustang knocked on the Rockbell door.

Winry answered almost immediately.

Winry looked and saw Edward staring in a daze.

"I wish the best of luck to you Winry. If there's anything you need, contact me immediately."

Winry nodded, as she led Edward inside.

Winry sat Ed down on the couch in the living room.

"Edward…" she began, and then hugged him." I wish you would respond to us…"

"I know it hurts, but you have to continue living."

Winry looked at Ed for a moment, waiting for a response.

Ed's eyes moved from the floor, to Winry.

All he did, was look at her.

"_Well…it's a start."_


	9. Transformation

"_**Edward Elric…"**_

"_Hm?"_

"_**You couldn't have expected to protect him forever, you realize.."**_

_Edward growled. _

"_**Oh, did I touch a nerve?"**_

"_Just who the hell are you?!"_

"_**You'll find out soon enough.."**_

_Ed paused. "Is there any way that I could revive Alphonse?"_

…"_**Yes, yes there is."**_

"_Then tell me!"_

"_**Now's not the time, I'll tell you when you're ready…"**_

--

Ed shot up, wanting to scream, but nothing came out.

"_That was the strangest dream ever…"_

Ed sighed and put his head in his hands.

"_That dream didn't mean anything, did it?"_

Moments later, Winry and Pinako walked into the room.

Ed lifted his head from his hands and looked at them.

"Looks like he's reacting a bit more, that's good." Pinako said, and Winry nodded.

"Edward..are you able to speak? Could you at least try to say something?" Winry asked, eyes full of tears.

Ed looked at the bed and thought for a moment.

"Edward, please…"

"…So…to…..his….grave…." Ed stuttered.

Winry and Pinako stared at him, wondering why he chose those exact words.

--

__

"_**Edward…"**_

"_You.."_

"_**It's time I told you how to revive your brother.."**_

"_It's only been a day, you're going to tell me now?!"_

"_**Yes, the sooner you revive him, the better he'll turn out."**_

"_I see. Then how?"_

"_**Human transmutation."**_

"_But it hasn't worked before, how will I know if it works now?"_

"_**Now you'll be having my help."**_

"_When will I see you?"_

"_**..Never, I'm inside you."**_

"_What!?—"_

"_**Just get up, and go to Alphonse's grave and revive him. And don't worry, he won't be a homunculus."**_

"_How do I know I can trust you?"_

"_**Because I AM you, now get to it!"**_

_--_

Ed opened his eyes and sat up.

He looked out the window moments later, noticing it was still nighttime.

"_**Perfect…"**_

Ed jumped at the sound of that voice, but then decided to listen to his advice.

He opened his window and snuck out, making sure to close it behind him.

He shimmied down the gutter and landed on the ground quietly.

Then, he rushed over to the graveyard, and saw his father's, mother's and brother's all in a row.

"_Is there any way that I could revive them all?"_

"…_**Yes. I'll help you out…"**_

Ed then drew the human transmutation circle on each of their graves.

He would have to do this one at a time to get it right.

He started at Alphonse's grave, since he wanted him revived the most.

Ed clapped his hands together and set them on the circle.

The circle began to glow a bright purple.

Ed focused his mind and power onto reviving his brother.

Moments later, the glowing stopped.

Edward collapsed beside the grave, exhausted.

"Ooah…what happened?" A weak, familiar voice said beside him.

Edward shot up and looked over to where the voice came from.

_Alphonse!_

Ed hugged his newly revived brother.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed, happily.

Ed stood up and walked over to their mother's grave.

"_Her next…"_

Ed kneeled down, clapped his hands together, and set them on the circle.

The same thing happened this time, except Edward didn't feel exhausted.

"..Hm?" Trisha said, sitting up dizzily.

Ed and Al's eyes filled with tears.

Ed got a hold of himself and walked over to his father's grave, while Al talked with their mother.

Ed performed the same thing, and Hohenheim was revived as well.

For once, Edward was happy they were all together again.

But then, he paused.

"_They're back, but what's the price I have to pay?"_

"_**Your soul!"**_

Ed suddenly grabbed his heart and fell to his knees.

The rest of the Elrics rushed over to him.

Ed began screaming in pain.

Hohenheim analyzed what was happening to his elder son and suddenly realized--!!

"Trisha, Alphonse, get away from Edward!"

"But..—"

"NOW!"

Trisha and Alphonse backed away a few feet, and watched while Hohenheim studied Edward.

Hohenheim then joined Trisha and Alphonse, as they watched Edward.

Suddenly, Ed started growing claws on his hands and feet and also grew fangs in his mouth.

Ed's skin turned deathly pale, his hair turned black and his eyes turned red.

Suddenly, wings shot out of his back, and a tail as well.

Edward was bleeding all over from the new transformation.

"**I…am, FREE!!"** "Ed" shouted


	10. Homunculus

**Author's Note****: **_**Hey, I know the last chapter was weird, but I'm kinda throwing my own fanfiction into this, and I thought it would make things a bit more interesting with a few of my characters in it. –By the way, Kurnai is pronounced "Kur-oh-neye". Thanks for reading, reviewing and reading this a/n!**_

"This is exactly what I thought would happen if…Trisha, Alphonse, get out of here!"

"But what about you, what can you do about this?"

"I know more than you think, Alphonse. Now get to safety!"

With that, Alphonse and Trisha hurried off to the Rockbell household.

Hohenheim faced his elder son.

"**You think you can **_**take care**_** of me, huh?"**

Hohenheim didn't reply.

"**Well then, let's see what you can do!" "Ed" said, as he stood up and lunged at Hohenheim.**

Hohenheim dodged easily.

Ed suddenly stopped, frozen in place.

"What the—what's happening to—**AGH! Go away you scum!" **

Hohenheim smirked. "Seems you don't have complete control…Kurnai"

"**Well, I will old man, it may take longer than I expected, but I will have full control."**

"Edward is stronger than you think."

"**Well…I'm a lot stronger."**

Hohenheim clapped his hands together and put them on Ed/Kurnai.

A transmutation occurred and Ed's body fell down, unconscious.

Moments later, Ed transformed back to normal, but he was covered in blood from the transformation.

Hohenheim picked Edward up and headed over to the Rockbell household.

--

"So Edward transmuted you two?" Pinako asked.

"Not just us, Hohenheim too." Trisha answered.

"I see…"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Winry went over to the door and opened it.

When she discovered what Hohenheim was holding, she gasped and moved out of the way.

Hohenheim walked in, carrying his bloody, unconscious son.

"What happened!?" Trisha exclaimed.

Hohenheim looked at her and paused.

"I'll explain in a bit. Let's take care of Edward first."

"Right."

"Winry, can you get some bandages for me?"

"Yes sir."

Hohenheim carried Edward upstairs, and Winry hurried after him with the first aid kit.

Hohenheim patched up Edward's wounds quickly, then placed him into bed.

"So how did he get all of those wounds?" Winry asked when they went back downstairs.

"Well, I'm afraid that's my fault.."

Everyone stared at him.

"Let me explain.." Hohenheim began. "Since I..switched bodies in the past, I've become "in-human" or, "half-homunculus" and..Edward seems to have gained that part of me.."

"So he's a—_homunculus?!"_ Al said, surprised.

"Only half. So far through his life, he's been able to control it, but I guess he broke the seal when he brought us back to life."

"So that's what he lost…" Alphonse murmured.

"I'm going to go check up on Edward." Trisha said as she stood up and walked up the stairs.

--

"_Ugh..my head feels like it's been whacked with a mallet…"_

When Ed woke up, he found himself laying on his stomach.

"_Wait…what?!..."_

Ed tried to sit up, but he was in too much pain, so he just lay on his stomach, staring at the wall on the other side of the room.

Moments later, Trisha came into the room.

"Oh, Edward! You're awake already?"

Ed looked at her.

"H-he….and-d…." Ed groaned.

He hated that he couldn't speak better than a two-year-old, or not even at all.

"Hm?"

Ed sighed. "I-i…c-can't…s-spe..ak…w-well.."

"Hm..I see.." Trisha replied, sadly.

"_Well…at least the transmutations worked out right…"_

Ed suddenly tensed up.

Trisha rushed over to him to see what was wrong.

Trisha panicked, she couldn't see anything wrong with the boy, so she shouted for Hohenheim.

Hohenheim rushed into the room and was about to question Trisha, but then noticed why.

He walked over to Ed and studied him.

Then he sighed with a smile and looked over at Trisha.

"No worries, he's just healing up his wounds."

"Oh, good." Trisha replied, relieved.

"How about we leave Edward on his own for a while, alright?"

"Okay, but I'm going to check up on him later."

"I'm not gonna stop you, just leave him some time alone."

--

"_**Why do you ruin everything!?"**_

"_I couldn't let you hurt them."_

"_**Why not? All they'll do is outcast you and treat you like an animal!"**_

"_They'd never do that, they're my family and friends."_

"_**And loyalty doesn't last forever, Edward."**_

"_Just shut up! I know they'll never treat me like that, and if they do it doesn't matter to me!"_

"_**Hm…fine then, I thought it would."**_

"_Like it matters what you think…"_

"_**Ugh…why do you have to be so stubborn!?"**_

And so for a while, their arguments continued to go like that. They kept arguing, and the Elrics and Rockbells kept themselves busy, trying to give Ed his time alone.

--

"**Have you heard the news, master?"**

"What is it now, Envy?"

"**The pipsqueak's now one of us."**

"Envy, he always was, he just never realized it."

"**So what should we do?"**

"Well, we should find a way to erase his memory of course, and take him for ourselves."

Envy paused, he didn't like the thought of fighting among the kid, especially since he knew _he_ was the cause of it.

"Are you going to disobey me, Envy?"

Envy flinched. **"No master, just contemplating on how to do it."**

"Very well. Take some of the others if needed."

"**Yes Master."**


	11. Recovery

**Author's Note****:**_** I had a chapter already typed up for this but I wanted to edit it. I didn't really like how most of my characters were taking over it and I decided to redo it. Sorry it turned out to be shorter than usual, I really ran out of ideas at the moment, but I'll make a longer chapter next time! I hope ya like it!**_

"Are you feeling better today, brother?" Al asked as he walked in the room.

Ed nodded with a grin.

"Good. How about we take a walk together?"

Ed nodded in agreement and got up out of bed.

Al turned, "I'll let you get ready. Meet me downstairs."

And with that, Al left and Ed went to the dresser, pulled out some clothes and changed.

Ed walked downstairs and met up with Al. Al notified Winry that they were going for a walk.

--

"Things really have changed, haven't they, brother?"

Ed smiled and nodded.

"Do you think this was a mistake, brother?"

Ed shook his head.

Al sighed. "I sure wish you could talk again, brother."

"M-m-me…t-too…"

Suddenly, Ed stopped.

Al took a few steps, and then noticed Ed stopped and looked back at him.

"_**You're a fool, you know that."**_

"_How so?"_

"_**Well, you led me out here alone with your brother."**_

"_I won't let you hurt him!"_

"_**That's what you think, but you have no control over me."**_

"_Then explain last time."_

__

"_**It was my first time in control, now I'll take over for good."**_

…

"Brother, what's wrong?!" Al asked worried, breaking through the conversation.

Ed flinched a bit, and then looked at Al.

"Brother?"

Ed shook his head, turned, and headed back to the Rockbell home.


End file.
